The present invention relates to cell collection devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a perforated tube for collecting cells.
Cell collecting devices, or cytology devices, are well known in the art. A traditional cell collection device can be in the form of a cytology brush. A cytology brush can generally be used by being inserted into a body cavity of a patient, where the brush can contact the body cavity wall to collect cells. Cytology brushes are generally elongate, and include a distal end having a plurality of plastic bristles extending radially outward. The brush can be in the form of a metallic coiled wire, and the bristles can be disposed between the coils. The coiled nature of the brush allows it to generally bend and navigate various tortuous body vessels. Additionally, the coils allow the brush to retain its pushability for delivering the brush through the anatomy.
However, the brushes can be ineffective in collecting a sufficient number of cells and can lead to irritation or bleeding during the cell collection process. The distal end of the brush is generally narrow and has a limited surface area for collecting cells. Moreover, the body vessels for which cell collection is desired can vary greatly from patient to patient. To collect the cells, the brush is inserted into the cavity and brushed against the cavity wall repeatedly, with pressure applied to the wall by the brush so that bristles contact the cavity. This brushing can often lead to bleeding, while collecting only a limited number of desired cells from a limited and inconsistent area of the cavity.